Fangs
by PredAndPrey
Summary: Judy, tormented by impure thoughts towards Nick, fights the urge to reveal a secret to him. She is afraid to ruin the romantic relationship they had built over the past couple months, but could Nick possibly feel the same way?


"Mmh. I don't even remember falling asleep last night." Nick purred into Judy's ear as he spooned her. The light of a new dawn began to creep through the blinds as Judy moved her paw to shut off the alarm clock.

"I'm surprised the alarm woke you up. Back when you slept on the floor I had to drag you to work." Judy noted, followed by a poignant yawn.

"Give me some credit, Buns," Nick emphasized with a squeeze of Judy's butt, "I've gotten a lot better. I'm still nowhere near your level of morning efficiency but I manage to work out with you in the mornings now."

Judy blushed at Nick's firm touch. "Thanks for joining me for those. And you've made me worse!" she teased. "I've never wanted to stay in bed as much as I do now. Feeling all warm and snug in your arms...comfortably worn out from what you do to me the night before..." Judy trailed off, feeling more flushed with every memory of last night's sex. Her libido flared up so easily thanks to Nick, it was never this bad. Okay, maybe it was pretty bad before, but Nick stirred her into a fervor.

Nick stretched himself out while still holding onto Judy, completely satisfied. "Maybe soft bed plus soft bunny plus amazing sex has me feeling rested for once in my life. The fact that you've had me on your schedule for a while now probably helps." he added slyly. His intention wasn't to undermine the bed, the sex, or Judy herself, of course. Nick had to admit to himself that it was actually quite the opposite; all of those things had a profound impact on his physical and mental health. He hadn't felt quite as fulfilled in such a long time. Being an officer, dating Judy; they had just started getting in the swing of this new lifestyle that they shared, their first hookup being only a couple weeks ago. Nick was happy.

Judy however, had something gnawing at her. She was happy too; very much so, but she had to question this new terrain that she tread upon. Nick was five years her elder and had been in a relationship before. All if this felt so new to her, and she couldn't help but berate herself for wanting to ask Nick things that may or may not upset him. She shuffled between wanting guidance and being the capable bunny that Nick knew her to be. 'I can handle criminals but dating has got me running scared.' Judy scolded herself. There were many things that bothered her but the one most present on her mind, thanks to Nick's sexual appetite as he was gently rubbing at her pussy through her panties at this very moment, was of a sexual nature. Judy wanted something a little more, but at what cost could she acquire it.

"You're so good, Nick." She stated in this early morning silence. "You make me feel so good, and your stamina is amazing."

"It's gotta be to keep up with you." Nick grinned. "Now this might sound uncharacteristic of me, but are we going to get up anytime soon? As much as I love rubbing you and receiving compliments, we're gonna be late on your schedule. Think of all that time you're gonna miss out on the treadmill and how many reps I won't be able to get in."

Judy paused. As much as he stumbled about in the morning he could still be pretty sharp. 'I have to trust him.' Judy thought. "Are you really content, Nick? You like waking up this way? I mean...are you enjoying the sex, and really, everything as much as me?"

"Judy, I'm more satisfied with my life than I have been in years thanks to you." Nick reassured her gently. "I'm not the one laying in bed too long; I mean I am thanks to you enabling me, you enabler. But it's very unlike you. Are you sure you're satisfied?" The concern was thick in his voice. He really hoped so.

'I'm so close to it.' Judy thought. The sex was amazing, but there was something missing. Something that had plagued her mind and made her feel awful for wanting. It made her feel like a hypocrite. Every time Nick fucked her, every time he called her 'his', every time he grabbed at parts of her body so casually, she felt a rush. 'I want more of that but...how could I explain it to you, Nick?' Judy bit her lip and opted to give Nick a lesser answer. For now she'd continue to fight the bigger issue and stow it away.

"I just don't know if I'm doing everything right; I'm a bit nervous. You've done all this before and...I wish I could have taken your virginity..." Judy trailed off. She really did feel this way, but this was something she was sure Nick wouldn't be bothered by.

"Don't say that." Nick scolded quickly. "I haven't done all this before. The relationship I had and the one I share with you now are different. Every second I spend with you is special, Judy." Genuinely upset Judy means he can cut the nicknames for a second; as much as she enjoys them, but often refuses to admit, being called Judy was always done in such a tender and loving fashion that it made her quiver a bit and feel warm inside. "I know that sounds cheesey but it's true. And don't think of virginity that way; virginity is something that doesn't exist, really. I might have a bit more sexual experience than you but that's all it amounts to. I didn't lose anything my first time. Your's was only 'taken' a couple weeks ago and yet you're amazing in bed."

"Really?" Judy asked while turning to look at him for the first time this morning. The reassurance felt good even if this was just a small bother that had been floating around in her head.

"Definitely." Nick reassured with a quick kiss to her forehead. "Are all rabbits that good? Is that why you guys are so good at multiplying?"

Judy laughed, but the doubt crept its way back in. Thinking of sex made Judy think to her hidden desire. "I...wouldn't know. I've only fucked one really goofy fox..." her attempt at banter sounded weak even to her. Nick's ears drooped slightly sensing her unrest. "So, you didn't enjoy being my first time?"

Nick pinched his snout a bit with slight agitation. "That's not what I said at all. I loved it, I'm just know that virginity is just a dumb concept. Nothing really changes from having sex for the first time. But sex, at any point, can have meaning. Who you're with. And I was with you and I loved it."

"I mean, I've only ever...nevermind." Judy abandoned the segue she had prepared. It held up poorly, in her mind. She'd think of a better way to approach Nick about what she really wanted. "I'm being silly at this point." She squeezed Nick tightly. "Thank you so much for talking to me about this. Like I said, this is pretty new to me, and I get worried sometimes. Now let's get going! We can't break your streak of being on schedule for once in your life." Judy teased.

Nick smiled warmly at her, letting her out of his embrace and uncurling his long tail from around his bunny. "Hey, it's no problem. If you ever need to ask about something like that again, don't hesitate."

As Nick sat up in bed, Judy couldn't help but think of the day of hesitation ahead of her.

Judy fumbled with her pen while attempting to uncloud her mind. Her libido hadn't gone away; a dull burn had persisted even to this moment. Needless to say her shorter than usual workout lacked pep as she opted to stare at Nick's workout rather than optimize her own. Nothing had kept her from doing her job or conversing normally with anyone other than Nick, but as she sat there she felt incredibly distracted and fidgety. Today was a day of mostly paperwork, organizing case files on some key figures who had started a rather tame riot in Tundra Town. Nobody was hurt thankfully, which is always good to hear, but arrests for inciting public unrest had to be made. But Judy couldn't think about the group of various animals and all their details at this moment; she was running on low power and it was affecting her work ethic. Hating the feeling of slacking, she decided to take her break early and hopefully come back refreshed. As if on cue, she heard Nick's stomach growl next to her.

Judy's ears perked up at the sound. "Someone's hungry." Judy feigned interest.

"Mhm. Time for lunch?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine actually. Clawhauser gave me a donut earlier, and it really did wonders because I still feel pretty full. Maybe I'm just really engrossed in these cases." Clawhauser did indeed share a donut as he is wont to do, but the comment about the cases was the lie of the century at this very moment. Not like Nick would know; he's working on the other half of the cases from this incident. He doesn't know how much progress she's made.

Nick shot up in his seat a bit. "You made a donut run without me?" he asked with a slight bit of mock hurt. Et tu, Judy?

Judy smirked, ready to bait Nick into leaving for the front desk. "He had a raspberry jelly filled one. Your favorite. I think he said something about eating it later though. And now it's later. You should go have lunch with him for today, I'll keep working while I'm still focused."

Et tu, Benjamin? Nick got up in a haste. "This is probably one of your schemes for me to make friends here that doesn't involve me cleaning them out in poker, but I don't care. My sweet tooth is in control now. I won't be long, we'll have dinner later, yeah?"

"Silly, do we ever not have dinner together?" Judy asked dryly. "Actually, I was thinking we could get Panda Garden."

Nick's words increased in pace. "Sounds good, sorry, can't think, raspberry, gotta go, love you." With that he walked briskly out towards the front desk.

"Love you too." Judy called back as he turned.

'This feels so wrong' Judy thought. From the second floor, Judy had plain view of Nick leaning up against the front desk, chatting it up with Clawhauser. At least he got his donut. Nobody would see her at this time of day where most officers were either on patrol or on lunch break, but it still felt wrong to spy. The gnawing had gotten to her though; she had to see for herself.

With a squint, she could make out Nick's facial features. She also had plain view of Clawhauser's paws as he idly typed a few things on his keyboard before turning back to Nick.

This is something she had slowly picked up on, not something she was taught. Bunnies are taught a few key things about other animals, at least she was. Watch out for predators, watch out for large animals that can step on you, and that's usually it. But recently, through sheer intuition, Judy had noticed something about a lot of the predator animals she had become acquainted with. She never saw fangs for very long. She never saw claws. One curious internet search later and Judy had her answer: Predator Etiquette. These were things predators purposely concealed about themselves in front of any animal that they believe would be too fearful of such traits; so mainly all prey animals. There was a part of themselves that they felt the need to hide, and the thought didn't sit well with Judy. 'They shouldn't have to hide, and we shouldn't be treated as fragile.' Judy thought with annoyance. 'But Nick wouldn't feel like he had to do that for me.' Her memory was fuzzy, but she swore that Nick wasn't as 'etiquette' when she first met him and he disliked her for all the hassle she brought. 'It might just all be in my head, but I feel like I've seen those parts of him less and less. Hey, even Clawhauser is close enough to me now, that he wouldn't hide, right?'

Her peering rewarded her answers, however. Once a couple of civilian lambs left the station for whatever reason had brought them here, the lobby was empty except for Nick and Clawhauser. It was faint but her eyesight was keen enough to let her see it; Nick started chewing and talking with more relaxation. He even gave some light laughter and smiled. She saw his fangs, his claws slightly poking into the soft donut. She also saw Clawhauser drum his paw on the front desk; but she never saw him do it with his claws. Clawhauser gave heartier laughter than Nick (he kept asking Judy to bring Nick to the desk with her because he thinks Nick is a really funny guy) and she was positive that fangs were showing if only she had view of his face.

To seal the deal on this experiment, she had to pay attention while present. Judy walked down the staircase to the first floor with both haste and caution, trying to be as stealthy as possible. As she approached the front desk, the two turned their attention to her.

"Oh! Hey Judy!" Clawhauser called with glee. Judy wasn't sure if it was just her mindset, but she could have sworn the atmosphere grew a degree more tense thanks to her presence. "Nick said you were working pretty hard." This was the Clawhauser she knew. The one that wore a warm smile but never revealed his teeth.

"Hey guys." Judy replied pleasantly as she looked towards the two of them. Clawhauser drummed his paw but there was no clicking of claws. Nick wore his smug, closed mouth smile as he looked down at her.

This isn't right. They shouldn't act differently just because I'm here. This was starting to weigh on Judy.

Nick polished off the last of his donut, eating it more carefully than he had been in the presence of only Clawhauser. "Came a bit late. No more donuts, you missed the end of my story, and now lunch is almost over. We could stay out here longer until Bogo single-hoofedly dropkicks us all out the front door if you want."

"Oh that's okay, I just wanted to make sure you got your lunch." Judy replied.

"It was delicious." Nick said pulling out a five dollar bill and slapping it on the front desk. "Mine and Hopps' share of the donut fees."

"Mostly yours, sugar fiend." Judy quipped and tugged at his tie, leading him towards the staircase. "Thanks for keeping him company, Ben!"

"Any time, you two!" Clawhauser called to them and gave a sweet wave as they went up the stairs. 'They look so cute when she's pulling him by the tie to follow her!' If they only knew how much Clawhauser had to restrain himself from screaming when he saw Nick's updated file and that the residency matched Judy's to the very apartment number. 'Those two are dating, I just know it. And I will personally claw the eyes out of anybody who has a problem with it.'

Judy had to will herself incredibly hard to finish her work on time. Nick hated paperwork more than her. On patrol he was much more attentive, but days cooped up in the station allowed him to let his guard down and be distracted by that phone of his. Judy didn't need a phone to keep her distracted today; the time spent in her own head was enough to drive her crazy. At least they were home now.

"Thanks for treating me to Panda Garden. Best takeout around here. You spoil me, Fluff." Nick went heavy on the praise while passing Judy her carton of veggie stir-fry. The carrots, bell peppers and broccoli mixed with the rich, flavorful fried rice was tantalizing, but Judy was more focused on Nick's dinner.

As Nick sat on the bed next to her and turned on the TV, Judy peered over into his carton. Rice, lobster sauce, broccoli (which Judy always made sure he ate), and...tilapia. Nick enjoyed being able to have fish; he so much prefered it to VitaPred which he claims is more akin to taking a pill rather than having a meal. But VitaPred is synthetic; it's made in factories and incorporates proteins from plants in a package that predators are sustained by and can enjoy more than raw fruits and vegetables. And prey are...probably comfortable with seeing it. Is that why VitaPred is a thing? The fishing and bug harvesting businesses boom thanks to the demand, so is VitaPred made for more than just the balanced nutrition it provides? Judy shook her head. The more this day went on the more nagging thoughts bloomed.

"Any time." Judy replied a bit absentmindedly.

"You think Clawhauser would ever wanna play cards with me and the other guys at the ZPD? He doesn't seem the type to have a very good poker face, though. Would probably grin and all-in the second he gets a good paw."

"All the more reason you'd want to invite him." Judy teased.

"Carrots, you wound me! When have I, the noble and just Nicholas Wilde, ever taken advantage of somebody?" he said in a mockingly haughty voice.

Judy couldn't help but giggle. "Eat your fish stir-fry, you goof."

Nick passed the remote to her. "Find something for us to watch that isn't awful, I don't know the channels as well as you."

Judy flipped through the channels but kept making slight glances to her left. She could see Nick make frequent trips from the carton to his mouth with the fork. He ate with gusto, really enjoying the fish. More importantly, Judy saw flashes of white out of the corner of her eye; his teeth showing with the big bites.

Nick hesitated after glancing over to Judy, catching her stealing a glance. Nick continued chewing with his mouth closed over his meal, a bit perturbed. "Something on my face?" he asked after swallowing.

"No." Judy replied curtly, a bit more on alert now. She left the TV on a baseball game, hoping it would earn Nick's attention and allow her to watch him more easily. He wasn't the biggest fan but this was his favorite sport, and nothing else on TV was very interesting. Judy prodded at her rice and vegetables, taking slow bites. She should be a lot hungrier than she currently is.

Nick began to take modest bites of his food, feeling Judy's eyes on him. Eventually, Judy resorted to staring at him. "Let me guess, Fluff, you're lost in my eyes?" Nick finally asked.

Judy bit her lip. This wasn't working, and she was tired of playing these underhanded little games in the hopes that it would. "Nick, eat your food like you normally would, please." Her tone made it sound as if she were distressed and begging.

This made Nick do the opposite. He put his carton down on the nightstand and turned to face the bunny. His fox features looked down on her with concern, but Judy, in her frustration, saw restraint. "Okay, what's wrong? Something is fishy, and it's not my food."

"No, it is your food." Judy replied with some annoyance in her voice. "It's fish, Nick. You need to eat it to survive. I know I make you eat your broccoli too but it's not as important! You need meat."

"I-I know?" Nick hesitantly agreed with her, unsure of what ground he was even standing on right now. "I'm eating it, I'm liking it- what's the problem?"

"Would you eat it any differently if you were with Clawhauser right now? Or Finnick? Honey? Delgato? Grizzoli?" Judy raised her voice with every name, accusation and frustration present in equal measure.

"I don't like where this is going. Yes I probably would." Nick deadpanned. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking in so intently into my mannerisms that I had to learn to keep prey like yourself happy."

"I'm not like other prey!" Judy defended herself in a hurt tone.

"Well, fuck. I'm just trying to be considerate here, Fluff. I figured I'd just keep up the Predator Etiquette and it'd help bridge the gap between us. I know...our species doesn't matter, per se; I love you for who you are but...I don't know. I figured limiting my 'foxness' would help us ease into this."

"I don't want that. I can handle seeing predators comfortable and able to be themselves. I'm tough enough. Especially you, Nick; I trust you more than any animal in this city, prey or predator. I love you. Don't hide who you are for me."

Nick sat there and thought for a while. "Did you intend to fall for a fox? Because I know I didn't set out looking for a bunny. I tried to talk myself down about how I felt about you. But no matter what I couldn't help but see you as Judy. You mean so much to me that things like species just seemed to melt away."

Judy set her carton down on the floor and continued to stare dejectedly. "It's kind of like that for me." She bit her lip. Species did matter for her. "I suppose I didn't intend to fall for a fox. I never thought much about romance until I started having feelings for you. It took so much courage to try and flirt with you. I guess now I know why you spent so much time shooting down my attempts; you were fighting with that weren't you?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah." He felt awful once he realized Judy was flirting and he continued to just play dumb. Nick had fallen for her first but never made any moves towards her. He was too afraid of the complications; too afraid of ruining the one good thing he had created in this city. It felt greedy to want Judy as a lover and not just a friend. Thankfully, Judy being Judy, she confronted him with her feelings and he was forced to make a choice and stop beating around the bush. He made the correct choice, but did he handle some things wrong? He wouldn't know. "I've never been around bunnies. I've known mostly foxes my whole life. At least those are the animals I've been close to."

Judy kept her gaze downwards. "I'm just as bad. I lived in a place called Bunnyburrow. I don't know how I turned out to be such an oddball but my background is still pretty bunny-oriented. Just look at the dumb thing I said during the press conference. I almost ruined our friend-"

"Hey, I told you to stop going back to that. I forgave you." Nick scolded, cutting off her self-deprecation. Judy still held this in her mind as her worst mistake she's ever made. "You didn't know any better. More importantly, you came back and fixed it. Maybe Predator Etiquette is a bit ignorant too, but we do it to keep out of trouble. Predators have a stereotype of being quicker to violence; we'll do whatever we can to prevent someone from feeling 'threatened'."

Judy gave a slight snicker. "You know that's not true. I have a shorter temper than you do."

Nick grinned at the truth in this statement. "More importantly, you're my mate. I guess it's time I open up to you a bit more."

"I'd like that." Judy kept her eyes locked on the floor as she felt her face flush up a bit.

"Even if my fangs and claws scare you?"

"Wait, hang on. They don't sc-" Judy turned her head to Nick but was not ready for what she saw.

Instead of Nick's loving, concerned face that she had last seen, he looked much like how he did when he faked going savage in the museum. His brows were pointed downwards over his glaring green eyes, his muzzle snarled back revealing so many large, pointy fangs.

Judy's heart skipped a beat and she instinctively backed away slightly with a small jump. Her eyes widened and her stomach lurched. Her face heated up even more. She berated herself for jumping; she already blew it.

"See." Nick muttered with assurance in his voice.

"Y-you just surprised me is all. You moved your face closer and everything." Judy defended herself.

Nick bared his teeth again, but this time she was braced for seeing them. "Touch them." he ordered simply while keeping his fangs on display.

Judy raised her paw up to Nick's face, slowly moving it towards his mouth. They looked so big. So sharp. Judy kept a steady paw as she felt their smooth surfaces, and slowly pressed her pawpad to one of the pointy tips.

Judy completed her task, but was very disappointed in herself. Nick may not have seen it because of how well she had hidden it, but Judy was scared. As the bunny raised her paw willingly towars the fox's maw, she hesitated. It wasn't something Judy could just turn on or off. Even though the airhorns in her frontal cortex were blaring 'This is okay! This is just Nick!' she couldn't ignore the faintest of whispers somewhere deeper inside of her. They spoke one word. 'Danger.'

Judy felt the same feeling as Nick began to trace his claw gently across her shoulder. She stifled a shudder from the strange sensation it gave her. There was a lot of excitement along with the tense nature of this act that made her flushed. Before she could dwell on these mixed signals, Nick began talking again.

"It's okay if you're scared."

"I'm not." Judy protested.

"I would understand."

"No. You're not a danger to me. You're my mate, and I love you. I wouldn't betray you and everything I stand for by acting afraid of you. I want to see your toothy smile and your claws as much as you feel like showing them. So please, don't worry about me, Nick."

Nick smiled. He knew she was lying. No matter how much animals had evolved, some things couldn't be shaken. Some animals, like Bellwether, twisted this idea to imply that harmony was impossible. Nick knew Judy was quite the opposite. Her dream shined the brightest; that anyone can be anything. But as small as these primal instincts were, they still existed somewhere deep within their hearts. None of that mattered though. Judy loved him enough to try and protect his feelings, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, Judy." he replied sweetly.

"D-don't mention it." Judy replied quite red in the face. When did she get so flustered?

Nick went in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Judy. As he pressed his muzzle against her shoulder, his nose was immediately...tantalized. 'Why was Judy feeling so hot and bothered?' he thought.

"Uhhh, Carrots? Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked nervously fearing Nick's long snout and the sense of smell it gave him. Judy screamed at herself for letting her get so worked up at a time like this; there had to be a better time for this conversation.

"I mean...it's a weird time to be feeling that way, you know?" Nick intentionally chose not to read further into this. Reading into it would only bring Nick into a kinky territory that he had started thinking about recently. "Do you need it badly right now or can it wait until after dinner?"

"This is what's been bothering me! Just like this morning!" Judy couldn't help but shout in a hushed tone while covering her face. Fuck it, it's happening now.

Nick thought this was over but the roller coaster wasn't through with him yet; he went right back to being on unstable ground. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. This morning you were worried about virginity, but that has nothing to do with my fangs or my claws."

"I didn't really care about the virginity thing." Judy choked back sobs. "I was just trying to work in something about sex. I kinda used it to ask...if you liked being 'in control' of me..." Judy sobbed a bit more. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Nick, I went about talking about this in such a roundabout way and accused you of stuff and probably worried you but...I don't know how to talk about it!"

Nick put his paws on Judy's shoulders. "Judy." he spoke softly but assertively. "Talk about what?" Nick thought he knew, but saying it prematurely could be bad. How would Judy feel if he told her just how much he liked being in control; how would she feel if he told her he liked her for her traits that made her appear cute and preylike despite her whole career being in opposition to those things?

She stared into his eyes with acceptance that her secret would be out. "Sex. I mean, you're already mostly what I want. People look at me, a police officer, and probably expect me to be tough and powerful all the time but...I'm not that assertive in bed."

Nick was following along now. "Well, yeah. You haven't cuffed me to the bed yet, I assumed how I, uh, handle you is how you like it?"

Judy nodded while stifling her tears. "B-but any male would treat me that way naturally. A male bunny wouldn't do much different than you do now."

Nick's eyes went wide with realization as his guess was correct. "So you want something only I can do. As a fox."

Judy buried her head in her knees and nodded. Her shame began crushing her like a boulder. This hesitation that she let build up; is this how Nick felt when he decided to ignore her advances? The feeling of shame for being too greedy? Judy had something amazing going for her and she was about to ruin it just because a little spice was missing from her sex life? "I'm awful." she muttered defeatedly into her knees. "It's sick and wrong of me to fetishize you like this. To reduce you to your physical traits. I'm not sure how long I've felt this way; maybe it's why I never had the urge to be with another bunny. Maybe I only developed this for you. I just learned the name for it recently. Nick, I have a predator-prey kink."

It felt as if a thick fog hung in the air around Judy. Everything felt heavier. Nick probably had a look of horror or disgust on his face but she was too ashamed to look. 'This is how it ends, and it's all my fault' Judy internally berated herself.

"I don't think you're awful." Nick stated flatly.

Judy just sat still, shaking, afraid for the 'but' that was sure to come.

"I mean, you're not with me only because I'm a fox right? You still love who I am right?"

"Of course." Judy spoke quietly, but with determination. The heart and soul that was Nick Wilde came first to her. Everything else was secondary.

"Then I don't see a problem with it." Judy's ears perked up upon hearing Nick say this. "I know you of all animals believe that 'anyone can be anything'. Even if you do get turned on by my predator traits, it's not like you would let it affect how you think of predators as a whole."

"B-but. If others knew...they'd think I was discriminating or something. Not to mention how these feelings I have don't mesh with who I am. I feel bad that I get so turned on by being submissive and letting you control me...along with how shameful it feels when I think about your fangs and start thinking depraved things." Judy spoke with haste and sobs. She turned to Nick and he was looking right at her with calm understanding in his eyes.

"Judy. Nobody knows what we do in our bedroom. And even if they did, it wouldn't hurt them. Nobody is going to banish you from Zootopia because they think you're fetishizing foxes and enfeebling bunnies; it doesn't work that way. And at the end of the day, you're one of the most incredible animals in this city who fights for the rights and equality of everyone."

Judy glanced up at him with her teary eyes. She ran her arm across her sniffly nose. "Do you feel the same way then, Nick?"

Nick looked away bashfully. "I think I do? I guess I never really thought too much about it. Obviously I'm sexually attracted to you and I thought that would be the strangest part. Being attracted to a bunny for her character was one thing but...I started being physically attracted to you. I loved your ears, your nose, your hips, your legs, your tail...but then I started loving how you were smaller than me."

Judy just stared at Nick, and he turned his head and stared back.

"And then I started loving how I could move you around in bed however I wanted."

Judy continued to stare and a deep blush formed on her face. She began to sweat.

"And then...I just got so caught up in how you would...squirm under my touch that I wanted to touch you all the time and watch how you'd react."

Judy sweated even more profusely and a smile started to form.

"And sometimes I'd see your eyes get all wide when you'd look up at me like you were being overwhelmed and-"

Judy lunged forwards and cut Nick off with an empassioned kiss on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled back. "Does that mean you want to try?" She asked hopefully.

"I really want to." Nick quietly replied, a bit dizzy from all the talk. The baseball game was announced but nobody was listening. Their food had gone cold. "Tell me more about it? You're the expert."

Judy felt the sweat all over her body, and how wet her pussy had become. If she was dreaming she didn't want to wake up. Nick accepted her. She could get what she wanted and it was going to happen tonight. It made Judy wet with anticipation. "Well," Judy began, nervously playing with her ears, thinking of the best way to sell this to him, "it's a lot to do with being submissive. You already naturally lead in bed, so that's good, but you should crank it up a notch."

"Oh?" Nick asked, feeling himself grow hard with all this talk of sex. Seeing Judy submissive had always turned him on and surprised him. This was the same dynamo bunny who charged headfirst into danger, who could hold her own in a fight against animals much larger than her, and she was sitting on the bed with him and acting so gentle. She was so amazing.

"Yeah...like, maybe you could...grab onto my ears and pull? J-just a little bit since they're pretty sensitive. But yeah, that's a bunny thing. Oh, and just be a little rougher in general?"

"Like what?" Nick asked, mesmerized. He was getting harder by the second. Judy offering herself up to him like this was like a dream come true. She trusted him to take care of her in this vulnerable state, which made him feel important and loved. Just this morning he thought he was satisfied with the way things were. 'Being satisfied is terrible' Nick thought to himself.

"Smmm." Judy trailed off nervously before spurting out "smack my ass."

Nick grinned, feeling downright woozy from his own heat. "Can do." He stuck his paw down his shorts and began to stroke himself, much to Judy's enjoyment. She stared at his crotch, eased by the affirmation that Nick was most definitely on board. "What else, Hopps? What about the pred-prey stuff?"

Judy nervously fiddled with her ears some more before placing a paw on her panties and began to rub herself, desperately needing attention now. "Well, it's the same thing really. The predator is the dominant one and the prey is submissive. Just with the twist of...you know?" The bunny was losing track of how to best explain her fetish as she stirred up her own heat.

"Fangs and claws?" Nick asked absentmindedly as he worked his shaft.

"Yeah. Just anything that emphasizes the difference between us."

Nick pondered this for a bit while touching himself. "Hmmm. I get it. Lay on your back." Nick casually told her.

"W-why?" Judy asked, freezing up a bit from the sudden forwardness.

Nick moved over towards her and glared down at her with a light snarl that flashed his fangs and a furrowing of his brows. "Is your skull as thick as your ass? I said get on your back, bunny. Don't make me say it again."

A wave of heat shot through Judy as she began to sweat and shake some more. Understanding of her situation, she complied and slowly leaned back on the bed, feeling her hot, moist fur hit the mattress. "I did it. Now what are you gonna do to me?"

Nick held his face over hers and licked his muzzle. "I'll do as I please. But if you really want to know, I'm gonna start by taste testing this nice, juicy bunny of mine."

Judy shook in anticipation while widening her eyes, and tried to stifle a smile. "Please be gentle." was all that she could squeak out. Wanting exactly the opposite, she couldn't help but smirk.

Judy began to slide her panties but Nick halted her with a paw, letting her feel his claws on her skin as he did so, eliciting a gasp from Judy. "You just lay there and don't think of moving. You're my prey tonight." Nick nipped at Judy's panties and finished pulling them down her legs with his mouth. Judy squirmed, waiting for what was to come. Nick pressed his muzzle against Judy's pussy and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. "You smell so horny, you really need this don't you?" Nick asked slyly.

"Yes." Judy gasped. "So badly."

"Let me hear how badly you want it." whispered in a devilish tone while lightly licking Judy's outer folds.

"Please, S-sir Fox, I can't take it anymore. Do whatever you want to me just please do something." Judy squealed out desperately. The heat that she carried inside her all day had reached a peak thanks to Nick's teasing, causing her head to pound and her body to shiver and ache.

Nick obliged, sticking his tongue inside of Judy and lapping it up and down. He tasted her sweet juices as he explored Judy's insides. Judy shuddered and began to pant loudly with every move Nick made. The fox's muzzle when opened for giving oral sex left his teeth out, something Judy had secretly relished in before, but it wasn't a secret anymore. "Oh my gosh, Nick, your teeth. I can feel them on me. And your tongue feels amazing." Judy gently swayed her hips in small amounts, wanting to feel all that Nick's cunnilingus had to offer.

Upon hearing Judy's comment about his teeth, Nick began to gently nip at her belly, inner thighs, and pussy. With slight amounts of pressure Nick could create a dull pain that overwhelmed Judy with prey sensations. "Aaaah!" Judy gasped loudly.

"Mmh." Nick moaned as he came up for air. Through his panting Nick spoke in an aggressive tone. "You taste delicious, little bunny. I guess you're ready." Unable to wait any longer Nick pulled off his shorts and underwear and loomed over Judy on his knees. The bunny, still prone on her back, had her legs grabbed forcefully by the fox towering above her and held up on either side of her head. Judy was very limber. Nick laid his erect cock on top of Judy's pussy, and began to slide it back and forth along her, feeling her wetness gather on his member. Judy fidgeted uncontrollably from the teasing Nick was giving her. "Ready to take my cock, prey?" Nick asked in a low growl and gave Judy a grin that displayed his teeth. His large cock continued to slide back and forth along her slick pussy, firing both of them up for what was to come.

"Nnnnh." Judy mumbled incoherently. Everything felt so hot, and she felt so dizzy. Judy was wondering if it was possible to die from sexual frustration. "Use me." Judy whispered sweetly. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to him, waiting for him to stop rubbing his cock along her pussy and stick it in her.

Unable to hold back any longer, as fun as it was, Nick stuffed his cock into Judy's tight hole. The two of them both let out moans upon entry and more moans with every inch Nick added. Feeling full, Judy began to bathe in the torrents of ecstasy rippling across her, finally getting the release that she had wanted for so long. Nick forcefully held onto her legs and thrust himself hard into his mate. With every thrust Judy felt herself being moved by the force of Nick's cock. The inescapable feeling of his paws gripping onto her legs reminded her that she was under his control. Here with her fox, being pleasured as he fucked her, Judy was in pure bliss. Judy's brain felt like cotton candy and her body felt like jelly. Nick had never been this aggressive in his fucking, and it was making her lose touch with her senses. The boundaries between her and Nick as he pressed on top of her to sink his cock deeper inside of her pussy became blurred. The only sense Judy felt was pleasure, and it was building so fast.

Nick sincerely hoped he was doing a good job at first, playing his role as the predator, but it became less of an act as their intercourse went on. He felt invigorated and inspired to go faster and harder than ever before. Something primal was tapped within him. With every thrust he felt Judy's grip around his cock and his tip hitting the most intimate of places deep inside of her. Nick became enamored with the idea of controlling Judy. "You're all mine." Nick muttered as he thrust into Judy at a slower pace but with greater vigor.

Judy was at her limit thanks to the powerful thrusts, and the mental aspect of this whole scene had sent her over the edge. She couldn't be happier; this was everything she had fantasized about. Gripping the sides of the fox's torso with her paws, the rabbit let out a series of gasps and moans as she hit her climax. Judy shuddered uncontrollably and tried to brace herself against Nick for stability. As her pussy convulsed around his cock, Nick slowed his pace and pulled himself out of his mate.

Although she was still reeling from the aftershocks of her orgasm, she managed to speak clearly to her mate. "Nick," she began in a wispy voice, "how do you want to finish?"

With some willpower and a fair amount of fatigue, Nick leaned back against his side of the bed, opposite Judy. "I'm finishing inside of you. I'm gonna wait til' you're ready and then we're going again." he panted. "I'm not done with you by a long shot, bunny; I'm gonna work you hard."

Judy felt herself quiver at his words. With no work tomorrow, they had all night to spend like this. She crawled over to him and rested next to his chest. "Yes, Mister Fox." Judy replied sweetly. 'I can't believe he's doing so good.' Judy thought.

'I have no idea what I'm doing.' Nick thought.

"I like that name." Nick stated pensively. "How about you get up and keep this predator cock hard while we wait for you to go for round two?"

Judy propped herself up and placed a paw on Nick's member. "Like this?"

"Use your mouth." Nick ordered.

Judy began to lick at the tip of Nick's still very large and stiff cock. The taste of precum greeted her with a tingling of her tongue. Nick's stamina was impressive, almost as much as Judy's ability to go again and again. Judy took the tip of Nick's energetic cock in her mouth and began to fellate him. She took as much in as she could and worked the remainder of his shaft with her paws.

After ten minutes of Judy entertaining his cock, Nick was feeling his own climax stir inside of him. "C-carrots." he moaned. "Get on your hands and knees, I can't wait anymore."

Still slightly fatigued but ready for more, Judy did as he ordered. The fellatio had excited Judy and made her begin to drip from how wet she was getting just as it kept Nick erect and ready. Nick grabbed onto Judy's hips tightly and slowly stuck his tip inside of her. A long gasp was let out as Judy was being entered once more. Not waiting to tease this time, Nick hurriedly pushed himself deep inside of Judy as she would allow. He needed release. Judy felt so full and stretched, and began to course with newfound pleasure and Nick began his thrusts. He hit all the right places with his cock, slamming into her spot with every strike of his cock. Judy shuddered at the sensations of it all.

With a careful yet forceful movement, Nick grabbed Judy's ears at their base. "Aaah!" Judy squealed in pleasure.

Nick loosened his grip a bit. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern through the pleasure his continual thrusting generated.

"I-I'm fine." Judy reassured him. She couldn't help but smile at Nick's caring nature that wouldn't go away no matter how aggressively he acted for her.

The slight tugging of her ears caused Judy to pull her head backwards to reduce resistance, which only made Nick tug a little more. With her head tilted up Judy looked at the ceiling as Nick pounded her from behind.

"I gotta make sure you stay where you are, don't I?" Nick asked in between breaths as he gave light pulls on Judy's ears.

"Mhmmm." Judy managed to respond. She felt as if she were going to melt from how hot she had become. Nick's cock filling her up and working her insides into a frenzy. His paw around her ears, controlling her. Judy felt a second orgasm bubbling inside of her.

Nick had let go of Judy's ears, letting her face gaze down at the mattress once more. Suddenly, Judy felt a sharp sting against her buttcheek. "Nnh!" she squeaked from the light pain that quickly subsided into a burning pleasure.

"You've got a lot of meat on your ass, bunny." Nick whispered into her ear in this new position. He had completely mounted her, but alternated paws to slap either side of her butt while the other supported his weight. With every smack Judy let out a muffled squeak, reveling in the sensations it brought. All the while he continued thrusting.

"It's all yours, Mister Fox." Judy sang sweetly to tempt Nick into finishing. "I've been good for you. Please be nice and give me my reward?"

"I'm very close. And yes, you've been a very good girl for me." Nick sang back in a low, wispy tone in her ear. He continued to thrust more slow and precise thrusts as he reached his peak. With this slower pace, the fox traced his paw underneath the bunny, along her belly, working his way towards her pussy. With some finesse, he began to rub her clit. "This is what you get for being so obedient." the fox purred sweetly.

Judy began to pant loudly, quivering at the dual sensations. The clitoral stimulation plus the internal stimulation was becoming too much, and Nick gave no sign of letting up. All the while she felt so thoroughly dominated as Nick hung over her and thrusted endlessly inside of her. Shortly enough, Judy had been pushed to her limit once again, and reached her second orgasm. Feeling as if her arms and legs would give out from the lusty reward coursing through her body, she shook and mustered her strength to remain stable as Nick still had use of her pussy. The bunny felt exhausted from how hard she was being worked.

"Oh, Carrots. I'm s-so..." Nick trailed off, clearly chasing the orgasm that was just barely within reach.

"Cum inside me, Nick." Judy begged, for his sake and for hers. She could tell Nick desperately needed to finish and she wanted to feel it coat her insides so badly.

With a few more thrusts and these words Nick was there. "I...I'm gonna..." he halted his words and let his final thrust take priority, driving it into Judy and feeling his cock spasm as it shot out a thick load inside of Judy. Judy shuddered with pleasure as she felt his hot cum spurt inside of her.

"There's so much..." Judy purred with happiness and a goofy grin on her face. Cum felt amazing. Nick kept his cock inside of her the entire time, even for a few minutes after he finished. His cum had began spilling out of her around his cock and onto the bed, but they were too exhausted to care.

"The poor...sheets." Nick muttered dizzily as he pulled out of Judy and even more spilled out of her.

"Don't worry about them."

Nick flopped back onto the bed, laying his head on the pillow. "I can't feel my dick." he deadpanned from pure exhaustion.

Judy let out a small giggle and laid next to him, rubbing her paw along his chest. "You were amazing."

"You think you could go again?" Nick asked with a weary voice.

"No way." Judy purred alongside him. "You've been wearing me out more and more, and tonight was incredible. I don't even want to think about moving. I might not be able to leave the bed tomorrow."

Nick grinned. "Mission accomplished."

"Hey, Nick? Thank you. I'm glad you like it too. It means so much to me that you do; you mean the world to me and I love you so much, I couldn't handle losing you over some selfish desire of mine. But you made me feel not so selfish and not so wrong about having this desire." Judy nuzzled her face into his side. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Nick tightened his arm around Judy, pulling her closer. "Luhyoutoo." he mumbled.

"You really amazed me with how you acted during that, like you were really getting into it. What's the best part of the experience to you? Did you really like it that-" Judy stopped her quiet conversation when she realized it was one-sided. Nick was breathing slow, heavy breaths that implied an incredibly deep sleep.

Judy lifted her head slightly to stare at her exhausted fox. Nick's sleep was so deep that he was snoring faintly, his mouth open. His features were gentle and kind as he slept peacefully; even his fangs.

"You're mine." Judy whispered to Nick's sleeping body the sentiment she wished she could scream to the world. "My mate. My fox." the bunny spoke with peace of mind before snuggling right up to the fox and falling asleep like it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
